


So Young (So Sweet, So Surprised)

by MrsDamnny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Smoking, Teenlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDamnny/pseuds/MrsDamnny





	So Young (So Sweet, So Surprised)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Young (So Sweet, So Surprised)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896792) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



这天是周五下午，结束了每周一次的课程，歇洛克走出琴行。结果还没往出走两步，一只脚刚沾上人行道，就被一人撞得飞起来，此时他只得把紧抱琴盒，准备迫降。

“对不住啊，哥们儿。” 肇事人在他着陆之前扶住了他，在一团混合着机油、皮革与烟草的含混气味中，歇洛克回到垂直状态，此时他正与一双棕色的大眼睛四目相接。

在十秒内，他已把一切能从对方身上获取的信息编了个详尽目录。 短而直的深色头发--一周未洗；撕掉袖子的黑T恤；膝盖处破洞的牛仔裤；还有一件被老鼠当窝使过似的法兰绒夹克系在腰间。这个男人，有着歇洛克所见过最为标致匀称的脸蛋，却又是个装模作样的傻蛋。真可惜。 

这人表情尴尬地往后退了退，“刚才没看见你--这下我公交车也没赶上，不过也不是啥生死大事哈。没事儿吧你？”他挑起一边眉毛，修理过的。这人不可能超过25岁，不过也很明显地不是个学生了。

“我没事。”歇洛克厉声接话。

平日在此情况下，歇洛克会对对方的粗心愚蠢大肆评论加以羞辱，今日他却因自己身着挺括长裤、休闲西装和定制丝质衬衫感到不自在。他全身上下都彰显着显贵家世，而站在他面前的人却好像租不起一间破烂单人公寓。

等等，他干嘛要在意这个蠢笨的陌生人如何看待他？

“下一趟车一时半会儿来不了，我请你喝杯咖啡啥的吧？”

“啥？”歇洛克没忍住发出轻蔑一哼。

“别这样嘛，这只是礼貌。格雷戈·雷斯垂德。”他伸出一只手。

歇洛克一向不喜与未熟识的人有身体接触，尽管这样他却发现他正在与对方握手。此时他看见一辆无牌黑色轿车出现在街角。要死。

“歇洛克·福尔摩斯……我……我得走了。不过谢谢好意。”留下这话，他走开了。有一部分的他想知道，那陌生人是否在目送他离去。但终究无所谓了，他们不会再见面的。

 

***

 

第二周，歇洛克走出琴行时，格雷戈正斜靠在墙上等他，手里端着两杯咖啡。他把温暖的杯子塞进歇洛克手里，速度比歇洛克的拒绝要快一些。

“你真的用不着这么做……”歇洛克的大脑慢悠悠旋转着。从来没有人特地来讨好他。

“可我已经做了。个人道德准则。如果我撞了人，就得请人喝一杯。你看起来还不到能进酒吧的年纪，所以咖啡是最佳选择。”

歇洛克不知道被评论作年轻算不算一种冒犯。几周之前他刚满十六岁，但他一直比同龄人成熟得多。不能花多时间想这些事儿了，麦考夫几分钟之后就会来接走他。

“你怎么找到我的？”歇洛克皱起眉头，努力为语气中增添些责备意味。

“看见小提琴盒了。而且你还是从琴行里出来的。于是我向上天虔诚祈祷你每周同一时间上课。”格雷戈咧嘴笑道。

不算糟糕的推理。

“你知道这挺奇怪的吗——端着咖啡突然出现。”

“可不是嘛，我从没像刚才那样渴望过重新融入社会。你有女朋友吗？”

“没。”歇洛克翻了个白眼。

“男朋友呢？”

歇洛克抑制住了“不是同性恋！”的条件反射。严格来说，他也并没有充分的数据来下这个结论。他并没有针对此课题进行过任何实验，因为他没必要再给同学们多找一个理由来讨厌他了。

“没。”他意识到格雷戈还在盯着他等待答复。

“这就好。我可不想当第三者。你单身的话，事情就简单多了。”

“你还真是挺直接的啊。”歇洛克想让这句话听起来尖酸刻薄，不过最终效果却更像是被大大逗乐了。

“是啊，算是性格缺陷。说不定会要了我的命。如果我下礼拜再出现会让你不舒服吗？”

“有点儿。”

“所以我不该来咯？”

“我不知道。到目前为止，你都还算是个有意思的人。这可比我给绝大部分人的评价都要高。不过知人知面不知心，说不定你是个连环杀手呢。”

“看多了刑侦剧吧你？”格雷戈笑道。这很迷人。见鬼。

“不，那些东西太无聊了。”黑色轿车又出现在街角。歇洛克开步走。

“到时见咯？”格雷戈在后面喊道。

歇洛克尝了口咖啡。

相当不错。

 

歇洛克的课程结束后格雷戈并没在门外。

他照常等候麦考夫，努力压制胸膛中莫名其妙升起的失望。他没必要失望的，毕竟格雷戈只是与他闲谈，他又表现得爱理不理。

或许格雷戈向他示好全因内疚。或许他对他根本没兴趣。

再说了，谁会想追一个身似竹竿，下巴尖瘦而眼距太宽的小孩子呢？歇洛克有着不同寻常的外貌，更不会有人因他的性格而喜欢他。一株枯萎的仙人掌都可与他比高下。

也好，格雷戈没有哄骗他很长时间。歇洛克会忘了这些的。他已习惯被抛下。

 

***

 

“你的脸怎么了？”歇洛克往后倚在墙上，点燃一支烟。

格雷戈左眼被一圈淤青包围，鼻子有些肿起，脸颊上有几道伤口。

“上礼拜四在酒吧跟人打起来了，”格雷戈的牙齿在下唇上划过，“不过别担心，其他家伙比我惨多了。我觉得我打断了一个人的鼻子。”

“听起来很自豪嘛。”

“废话。”

歇洛克的心脏好像跳动地太快了——因为格雷戈有个正当的缺席理由，因为麦考夫被堵在路上，十五分钟后才会出现。

“你喜欢演唱会吗？”格雷戈微笑。

“这算是哪门子问题？”

“我朋友在城里有好几场表演。如果你想来的话我们能让你溜进来。”

“好像挺不像话的。”

“何止。”

“我考虑考虑。”歇洛克吐出个烟圈。

一群高声谈笑的女人推推搡搡走过他们身边，格雷戈分心了。于是歇洛克偷偷把手机从他口袋里摸出来，存进自己的号码再放回去。

 

***

 

我不记得我有存过这个号码。不过我挺高兴的。

顺便，这是格雷戈。

回得真够慢 - SH

还有，偷你东西的难度简直低得令人发指 - SH

其实你可以像一个正常人一样直接问我号码的。

那样就无聊了 - SH

我们不是那样的人对吧。

你今晚忙吗？

不怎么。我就呆在家里 - SH

想去吃点匹萨什么的吗？

我自己去不了城区 - SH

我骑车来接你。

摩托车？ - SH

对头。

算了吧。我妈在家。我相当确定她宁愿看我跳崖也不会让我坐在辆吱哇乱叫的死亡飞车上面。

不是什么死亡飞车。我的车好着呢。

我倒是清楚 - SH

好吧那明天怎么样？我可以等你放学。

我不知道 - SH

我骑车技术过硬，这可是我本行，我送快递的。

跟你没关系。一般是我哥来接我 - SH

那就告诉他你有约了。

 

***

 

“跟谁有约？”麦考夫挑起一边眉毛。

“学校里的人。”

“你在学校里没朋友，歇洛克。天哪，不会是音乐课之后总和你聊天的那个流浪汉吧？”

歇洛克后退了几步至门边，靠在墙上，用脚后跟支撑着身体。父亲的髋部手术之后麦考夫就又回家住了。现在父亲明明已好转不少，都能拄着拐杖溜达了，可麦考夫并没有走人的意思，真叫人恼火。他的挑刺能力跟妈咪不在一个重量级上。

麦考夫破天荒地把椅子转了过来。平常的他都是面对桌子，岿然不动，低头不语，翻翻文件，拯救世界。

“你从何推断出一名成年男子会愿与你消磨时光？”

“那不是他。”

“他费尽心思占你便宜呢。”

“我真不知道为什么你明明听不进我答还非要来问我。我不是去见他，是一个文学课的女同学，我们得一块做作业。”

“撒谎也要撒得有水平点。”

“我没撒谎。”

“你当然在。你连站都站不直，还不敢直视我的眼睛。我本来觉得你演技不错的。还是老时间来接你。”

“简直荒唐。我都十六岁了，起码能被允许下课后出去玩一个小时吧。就那么点时间我能出多大事啊？”

“就我对你的了解，挺大。”

 

***

 

歇洛克从没逃过学。

他早该试试的。

匹萨店里光线昏暗，室内装潢破破烂烂，气味好似烧焦干酪。不过他并不在意。正常情况下的他应该正在无聊透顶的数学课上昏昏欲睡——高级课程对他来说仍无趣得可怕。

格雷戈端着俩硕大无比的芝士匹萨扑通一声在歇洛克对面坐下。他把其中一盘推到歇洛克跟前，立刻开吃。歇洛克拿起他那份前先观察了它一会儿：芝士油腻，饼边易碎。管这么多呢，他咬了下去，自由的滋味如此香甜。

“按理说我应该为帮你逃学而自责，〃格雷戈喝了口酒说，“不过话说回来，我差点因为逃学猖狂被抓起来，所以我大概还是别说话了。”

“就一个下午肯定不会有什么大事。”

“我一开始也这么想的来着，”格雷戈咯咯发笑，“想来点吗？”

他把啤酒推到歇洛克面前。没人会看见的，柜台后头那个百无聊赖的大学生反正也不会在意。

歇洛克环握住冰凉的玻璃杯时，仍是满怀紧张。他将杯子举至唇边，尝了几小口，充满气体的液体顺食道流畅滑下，不过味道还是不敢恭维。

两人吃完后，格雷戈开始讨论起足球与朋克，歇洛克假装着很融入话题。他们分享了第二杯啤酒，然后去屋外抽烟。歇洛克醉了，他的双颊刷红。

他侧坐在格雷戈停在一旁的摩托车上，格雷戈站在他身旁，手搭在车把上，吐着烟圈。

“你今年十六岁，没错吧？”

“没错，”歇洛克微笑道，“你多大了？”

“二十。有点不妙对吧。”

“没准。我想事情的好坏，取决于你盘算在我身上做些什么。”歇洛克昂起头。他不知道如何调情或是欲擒故纵，以前的他可没理由尝试这些。

“如果我还算是半个正人君子，我就会立马送你回学校然后断绝往来。不过话说回来呢，我曾被指控为无道德准绳。”

“我被指控为反社会分子。”歇洛克舔了舔嘴唇。

“真不赖。我们俩应该有多远离多远。”

“是应该。”

“不过我现在真得送你回学校了。我不想让你惹太多事。”

“我知道。”

格雷戈把闷烧的烟屁股丢在路边。歇洛克也依葫芦画瓢地一丢，反正这就要走人了。但格雷戈弯下腰来握住了对面人的下巴。他离得这样近，两人正吞吐着同片空气。

两人嘴唇轻触，却泵出热量贯穿歇洛克全身。他俩的嘴都大张着想吞噬对方，格雷戈的舌头猛然伸出，歇洛克没忍住让一声呻吟荡了出来。四肢百骸如通电般昏乱晕眩。格雷戈的另一只手缠绕在发卷里，捧着他的后脑。他尝起来如酒如烟。

但他未免太快地把歇洛克一把推开，让他一人大口喘着粗气。

“哦不，”格雷戈装出一副懊悔模样摇着头，“对不起。这样不对。我必须在酿成大错前中断这一切。”

歇洛克对着他眨了眨眼，没有说话。

“呃……我想，如果你坚持如此的话，再来一次应该也不是不行。”他傻笑道，然后在歇洛克嘴唇上印下几枚轻得令人恼火的吻。两人再次搂在一块亲成一团。火热，潮湿，歇洛克几乎无暇顾及自己零经验的事实。实际上除了被格雷戈牵着鼻子走他也没做其他的事儿。

当二人再次分开时，歇洛克已经硬了，他的阴茎抽痛着。他想要。什么都行。

格雷戈把他的头盔戴在歇洛克头上然后跨上摩托车。歇洛克调整好位置，双手环住格雷戈的腰。引擎向未知的生活咆哮，他们向前路飞驰。振动，接触，恐惧，都成为那股冲动的

燃料，取之不尽。

 

***

 

今晚有安排吗？

还因为逃学被关禁闭 - SH

靠。对不起。

不怪你 - SH

还要关多久？

难说，我哥的原则就是看心情 - SH

好吧到时告诉我。不然我礼拜五来找你好了。

 

***

 

“翘音乐课不会有事吗？”

“不会。我有一箩筐威胁老师的理由。”歇洛克脸上扯起一个得意的笑。

他们坐在公园里一颗树下。青草鲜软，蓝天朗净。

歇洛克坐在格雷戈的皮夹克上，以防弄脏裤子，而格雷戈几乎是靠在他身上。过去的十五分钟里歇洛克都被对方若有若无的接触戏弄着，但他并未做出下一步行动。

“你爸妈会让你周末出门吗？”

“不是我爸妈，是我哥哥。他没有社交生活，所以我也不能有。”

“好像不大公平。”

“真的、非常不公平。”

格雷戈将嘴唇印在歇洛克的颈窝里。歇洛克的呼吸踉跄了一下。他带着更明显的不当意图重复了一遍这动作。接着他用牙齿在歇洛克的皮肤上轻轻刮过。

“我差点就忘了年轻是多烦的一件事儿，”格雷戈笑道，“太多问题要回答，太多条条框框要遵守……不过话说回来，我反正打破了其中大多数。”

歇洛克转过头来，被格雷戈用一个缓慢的吻套住。这个吻的温柔徐浅只让人更难以自持。

“真希望我们有时间独处。”歇洛克喘息道。

“如果有呢？”格雷戈的嘴贴着他的下颌骨轮廓。

“我会脱掉你的衣服。”

“你会吗？”

“会。我想摸你。”

格雷戈拽着他的衬衫领把他拖过来，从裤腰上方开始扯开他的包裹。他的手指在歇洛克暴露的腹腔皮肤上游走。这本不应如此撩人的。

“你还真是反应积极啊。”格雷戈的声音里带着粗哑笑意。

“不行吗？”

“完全没意见。不过我确信你根本不了解你渴求的东西。”

歇洛克不知如何作答，因为格雷戈瞅准时机朝他的脖子咬了一口。没重到留下淤青的地步，但歇洛克的大脑仍短暂停机了一会，没关住喉咙深处传出的轻声呻吟。

“我知道性爱是什么。”歇洛克喃喃而语。

“你试过吗？”

“嗯。”

“确认答案吗？”大拇指沿着他的臀部滑下，太分心了。

“我……”

“没做过也没关系的啊。你很年轻。不一定非得什么都知道。”

歇洛克讨厌无知的感觉，厌恶新手的身份。歇洛克想相信就算没有实践经验，有对于事物的理论知识就已足够。但格雷戈的手很温暖，格雷戈的唇很柔软，而它们正在他的脸颊上掠过。他真的没有歇洛克以为的那么蠢。要不然就是歇洛克的骗术都被性欲挤碎了。

“但是我想做，”这几个字从歇洛克的嘴里仓皇跌落出来，半是坦白，半是公告，“和你一起。我根本停不下来地想着这事。”

“我也是，”格雷戈的声音低沉，稍有粗哑，“你想象不到我有多想干你。”

“那就带我回你公寓吧。”

“现在不行。不出半个小时你哥哥就会来接你。”

“我不在乎。”

“我在乎。如果真要做，我希望那会对你是件好事。我们不会急急忙忙搞完了事，得慢慢地认真来。”

歇洛克本想反驳，但他也想让格雷戈的舌头待在他嘴里。后者似乎更为重要。所以他把对方拽进一个像话的、真正的吻，浸溺在感官世界里。

 

***

 

你一定得把车停得远远的 - SH

我知道，你跟我说了。好几次呢。

如果被我哥哥抓现行，他真的会杀了你 - SH

他在军情六处工作，能把现场弄得像意外事故 - SH

真赞。

你还会来吗？ - SH

当然。

 

***

 

妈咪和父亲总是很早就睡了。麦考夫差不多要工作到午夜，但他的灯还要等半个小时才熄。安全第一，歇洛克一点半才给格雷戈发短信。约莫二十分钟后，他决定去外面等人。

歇洛克的卧室在一楼，所以不用应付吱嘎作响的楼梯。但他还是选择翻窗出去，因为后门声儿太大，而前门又正在麦考夫卧室底下。

他没穿鞋，身上只有睡裤和T恤。他还带了块毯子，并把它铺在院子最偏僻的角落里。从房子里任何一扇窗户往外看都不能瞧见这儿。但今晚几乎是满月，月光很亮。他很紧张。

心脏在喉咙里猛跳。

手机振动了。

差不多就是这儿了？

你在外面？我来接你 - SH

歇洛克踮着脚走过屋围的草坪。格雷戈站在私人车道的最远端，身上穿着他的皮夹克。上帝啊。他们在路中当碰头，歇洛克握住他的手带他回去。

“我们得静悄悄的。我哥哥睡得很浅。”他俩在毯子上坐下后歇洛克低语道。

格雷戈点点头。他踹下靴子，脱下皮衣。两人躺下，望向夜空。格雷戈闻起来像金属，像汽油，像汗水——就像他的摩托车。星空很美，天气很暖，歇洛克脑中却只有身旁人近在咫尺的体热。

格雷戈未有行动，歇洛克开始忧虑此时他是否应该做些什么。毕竟他冒着再次被禁闭的风险做了这么多，可不是为了干巴巴躺在这。他转过头。格雷戈并没在看星星，而是盯着歇洛克，微笑着。

格雷戈动作利落地翻到歇洛克身上。他们亲吻，像以前从未有过一般，没有狂乱，没有温柔，没有戏弄，一点儿没有。两人唇舌相接之间，尽是专注与承诺。歇洛克能感受到血液在往两腿间冲击。他硬了。

格雷戈几乎比歇洛克高一个头。他的肩膀宽阔，他的肌肉强健，他完完全全裹住了歇洛克的身体，他的重量沉沉下压，汩汩不息。也许这该让歇洛克感到束缚与不适，但没有，这只让他渴望。

歇洛克能从对方牛仔裤的单薄布料下感受到他的阴茎，硕大，火热。歇洛克分开腿，绕在格雷戈的腰上，再简单不过的动作，却让形势截然不同，现在两人的阴茎正互相挤压，格雷戈摇晃他的髋骨，歇洛克忍不住呻吟。

在歇洛克的错觉中，有那么一秒，格雷戈正在他的体内。这念头不难生发出来，因为格雷戈的动作变得越来越规律稳定。他在想像他们的下一次，想像着格雷戈如何一次又一次地撞进他体内，想像着两人躺在一张床上，而非他父母的后院。如果想像成真，他想让这一切吵闹不休，混乱不堪 ，他想在狂喜中哭叫出声，他想亲口说尽淫词艳语。

他想要时间来探索尽格雷戈身体的每一寸。他想要格雷戈尽其所能地挑逗戏弄他，然后给予他两人一并渴求的东西。他想要疾速而猛烈。他想要舒徐而温存。他比这些更想要的是，让交媾与做爱同时进行。

格雷戈的牙齿刮过歇洛克的脖子，两人辗转厮磨，摩擦如此美味。歇洛克希望两人裸裎相对，那样会更好。

他不知如何启齿要求，但他发现并不用如此。不过一会儿格雷戈便停下动作，伸手钻进两人之间摸索着解开裤链，把他的阴茎放了出来。歇洛克想碰碰它，但格雷戈开始拉扯歇洛克的裤腰，歇洛克放下腿，抬起臀，睡裤便被扒了下来，腰以下的皮肤全部裸露在外。格雷戈的牛仔裤也散散脱到膝盖处，他再次用身体将歇洛克覆盖住，肌肤之亲所带来的感官冲击再次开始。

格雷戈用手包裹住两人阴茎，揉捏推挤。歇洛克不得不咬紧下唇，紧抓格雷戈肩膀来堵住从口中溢出的呻吟哭喊，虽做了此番努力但他的呼吸声仍大得超越了人类极限.

“你真性感。”格雷戈喃喃低语。这是他今晚的第一句话，歇洛克的身体再次被一股从下身涌来的炙热所烧得口干舌燥。

歇洛克的快感在层层累积。每每两人下身相厮磨，粗钝的快感都从神经末梢鼓动至四肢百骸。这是他的初夜，而他们却赤条条躺在乾坤朗月之下，可能随时被抓，这太刺激了。歇洛克从未如此感觉如此自由鲜活。

他好像开始明白了问题所在。他总是因人们热衷于参与此类活动而判定他们为蠢蛋——哼，他们本来就是蠢蛋，他也没错嘛。不过现在他不在乎了。

歇洛克的阴茎流出前液，格雷戈的气息趔趄不稳。他挤出了一小声哼哼，那简直是人世间最美丽的声音。青草上的露水浸湿了毯子，温暖的空气与他们的体热相比也显得冰凉。

每一波神经末梢涌来的浪潮都重击二人，让他们更深地卷入情欲的漩涡。这感觉太棒了。撑不了多久了。歇洛克向边缘狂奔，跨过它纵身陷入自由落体。

他坠毁在地。他的肌肉抽搐。他的呼吸停止。

他小声哽咽了一下。“哦操，”格雷戈也喘着粗气，“你真是……操……”

歇洛克感觉醉醺醺的。格雷戈又搂住他在耳旁厮磨着骂着野话。大概还得等一会儿才能消停。他吻了歇洛克几下，轻柔，甜蜜。

他俩都被汗湿得粘乎乎的。但歇洛克并不介意在这儿永远躺下去。

 

——完——


End file.
